Quadrature transmitter architectures have a reduced output power and efficiency due to a combination of the out-of-phase signals. To remedy this, multiphase architectures have been developed that increase the number of phases beyond the typical four used for quadrature architectures, thereby reducing the phase difference between the combined basis vectors that represent the baseband in-phase (I) and quadrature phase (Q) data. These traditional multiphase transmitter architectures, however, are unable to achieve spectral purity, especially with regards to adjacent channel leakage ratio (ACLR) performance, and therefore are not sufficient for the stringent demands of modern cellular communication standards such as LTE, LTE-CA, 5G NR, etc.
The exemplary aspects of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.